


The Rose's Blush

by Brennah_K



Series: The Course of Love [1]
Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-04
Updated: 2011-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-22 05:31:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brennah_K/pseuds/Brennah_K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Small collection of Smallville drabbles gathered from where they'd been cross posted across the net.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Have You Ever Seen?"

“What?!?”

“Do you know if…? I mean, have-you-ever-seen-any-gays-in-Smallville?” Clark asked in the same breathless rush that he used the first time.

“Why ask me?” Had Clark finally grasped Jonathon’s not so subtle innuendo? It was the one question Lex didn’t want to answer because Clark too desperately wanted to be normal for their friendship to survive Lex’s answer.

Wearing the same guilty look that usually accompanied his miracle rescues, Clark shrugged and said, “Oh, no reason” – trying to sound casual…very…very casual.

Lex suddenly smiled, understanding; “Well, I can think of one… or two.”


	2. Carpe Tentatio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My response to glass_riojit's cross-journal latin challenge (also posted under the Wednesday 100, because I think everyone can believe Clark's 'struggling' with the language)."

It's All Greek

“Capi’y’a…mentum,” Clark asked hopefully.

“I doubt it.” Lex shook his with an indulgent smile. “What were you trying to say?”

“Seize the day.”

“Oh, no then, you missed the mark.”

“With the first word or the second one?”

“Capillamentum- means a wig.”

Clark’s face dropped into his palms. “I so stink at this.”

Taking pity on him, Lex offered a soda, hinting: “Carpe potum?”

As Clark glanced back and forth between the soda and Lex could have sworn he heard the gears grinding, he thought to himself: Caesar si viveret, ad remum dareris.… then offered “Diem Clark, it’s Carpe Diem.”

 

,Translation  
Caesar si viveret, ad remum dareris. = If Caesar were alive, you'd be chained to an oar.


	3. Safe subjects

Still blushing, Clark wracked his mind for a subject –any subject- that Lex couldn’t turn into sexual innuendo.

Football: tight ends…making passes… no, that wouldn’t work.

Food: Lex’s knowledge of aphrodisiacs was extensive.

Movies: Clark still remembered Lex’s description of Elektra’s costume in Daredevil. No way was Clark going to ask about the new Batman movie.

Finally, he had an idea: “How about astronomy?”

“Anything in particular?”

“Comets?” Comets sounded like a safe topic.

Lex’s quick grin warned Clark. "Heavenly bodies that come on schedule and have great tails?” Uh-oh, Clark swallowed nervously as Lex continued:“What a perfect subject…”


	4. But I wanted to...

“I just don’t understand it.” Clark dropped the soda with a resounding crack.

“What?”

“It doesn’t make sense.” Clark flushed grabbing a napkin as he continued, “Why would she try to kill you?”

“Oh, that.”

“Yeah, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to bring up bad memories.” Trying to hide his embarrassment, Clark dipped beneath the bar to catch the last of the spill.

“It’s okay. She thought I was having an affair.”

“But, you weren’t.” Clark answered with absolute certainty.

“No, but I wanted to.”

“Really?”

Lex nodded, grateful for the bar between them as he watched Clark bend over.


	5. Uhh, Lex

“Uhh. Lex?”

“Yes?”

“Would you… I mean… Would it be too… personal, I mean…” Clark’s curious tone and vivid blush told Lex exactly what Clark was asking.

“You want to know who it is that I wanted to have an affair with?”

“Uhh, yeah, I’m sorry, it’s none of my business.”

“That’s okay. Friends talk, but I don’t think it would be wise in this instance.”

“Oh. Okay.” Clark’s shoulders slumped.

“My love interest doesn’t know.”

“Oh, wow. Are you sure?”

“Absolutely.”

“But, you flirt, like a lot! She might have noticed.”

“No, Clark, my love interest is completely oblivious.”


	6. A Bit More Complicated

“If she doesn’t know, why don’t you tell her?”

“It’s more complicated than that.”

“Why?”

“There is an age difference.”

“Is it Lana? It’s okay if it is.”

“Generous of you, but she’s your infatuation, not mine.”

“Chloe then? That would be cool, too.”

“Again, yours, not mine.”

Clark raised a skeptical eyebrow, “Nell?”

“No,” Lex answered sharply, “I’d be the senior partner.”

Cocking his head curiously, “Whitney?”

“No, but that’s closer.”

“Not Pete?” Clark asked scandalized.

“Hardly,” Lex snorted as Clark broke into rambunctious laughter.

“What? … You… You knew! How?”

“Let’s just say that I have good eyesight.”


	7. Sigh No More

“Sigh no more, ladies, sigh no more,

/Men were deceivers ever;

/One foot in sea, and one on shore,

/To one thing constant never.” Lex murmured to Chloe and Lana as they watched Clark reach out and gently tuck a strand of Alicia’s hair over her ear.

Glancing over her shoulder in surprise, Chloe caught a fleeting look of longing disappear as Lex stilled his composure for their reaction.

“I don’t know,” She sighed, searched his eyes carefully until she was certain that he would recognize the meaning of her next words, “Some men seem pretty constant… Welcome to the Club.”


	8. Peeking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Challenge: x-ray vision- peeking  
> 3\. Clark uses his x-ray vision in a public place: the Talon, a store, the bank. No one but Lex notices anything odd.

A year had passed since he discovered his x-ray vision; certainly, the novelty of having it as a power had worn off. So Clark didn’t know why he gave into that moment of curiosity; nevertheless, right there, in the middle of the bank, he indulged in x-ray ‘peeking’.

When the deputy sheriff passed, Clark’s curiosity followed finding several condoms and a little black book tucked into his wallet.

Then, to Mr. Krenshaw with 83 cents and a stick of gum in his back pocket.

And, Ms. Cormant had a bundle of coupons.

Elsie tucker had pocketed a half-melted chocolate bar.

Owen from the feed store had a torn–twenty taped together.

Lex had purple silk thongs…

The guard had… Lex…

…Lex…looking back at him with a curiously amused smirk. Flushing, he shifted the farm’s deposit book because Lex wouldn’t need x-ray vision to see…


	9. Oops

Lex really hadn’t meant to upset Clark. They were best friends and he wanted to protect that.

That was why he continued to indulge Clark’s penchant for late night rides ... in expensive sportscars.

He hadn’t even noticed Clark watching his hand…

On the stick-shift...

Shifting...

Fingering the chrome shaft...

Circling his thumb across it’s hand polished cap, until…

He heard Clark’s soft groan.

“Clark?”

Shooting his friend a concerned glance, Lex noticed the sheen of sweat on Clark’s upper lip.

“Everything all right?”

“Mm-hmmm”

Following his gaze, Lex could almost have said “Oops” if he weren't grinning so broadly.


	10. Pick Up Sticks

“What?”

“Care to play?” Lex grinned at Kal’s shocked expression. He’d developed a theory that, like himself, Kal was restless and rebellious because he’d never had the opportunity to enjoy childhood.

“What do you do with them?”

“Uhmm,” Lex paused to read the instructions on the side of the can, never having played with them either. “Well it’s close to being self explanatory. You pick up some sticks without moving others.”

“Why?”

“Fun?”

“I can think of other fun things,” Kal grinned as he let his eyes rove.


	11. A friendly Tussle- with alternative endings

Enrique barely had time to open the castle’s entry before Clark ran through and dashed into Lex’s office.

Before Lex could react, Clark practically vaulted his desk, landed in Lex’s lap, and squirmed suggestively.

“Missed you sooo much!” he whispered urgently into Lex’s mouth.

“Geroff,Crk,Geroff,” Lex protested around Clark’s roving tongue – pushing at Clark’s hips.

“hmmm?”

“Clark!” Lex managed to hiss— shoving harder. “My father.”

Behind them, on the couch, Lionel tried not to grin as the startled boy landed on the floor. If they knew that he could see, it would definitely put an end to these little shows.

 

 **Alternative Endings**

1) “Clark!” Lex managed to hiss— shoving harder. “Your father.”

Behind them, on the couch, Jonathan growled, clutching the leather pillow in a white-knuckled grip as the startled boy landed on the floor. He was definitely going to put an end to these little shows.

 

2)“Clark!” Lex managed to hiss. “Your mother.”

On the couch, Martha gasped, clutching her fingers to her lips. She would have to put an end to these little shows. She didn’t want to think about how Jonathon would react if he ever found out.

 

3)“Clark!” Lex managed to hiss as he clutched Clark’s hips… “Chloe.”

Behind them, on the couch, Chloe gasped, covering her lap with the leather pillow and squirming slightly. Licking her suddenly parched lips, she wondered how many of these little shows she had missed.

 

4.“Clark!” Lex managed to hiss. “Lana.”

Behind them, on the couch, Lana paled. Looking away, she tried to hide her embarrassment, finally understanding why she and Clark had never worked out. Maybe, if she told Jonathan, he’d put an end to these little shows.

 

5.“Clark!” Lex managed to hiss. “Lois.”

On the couch, Lois smirked, ground her cigarette out on the marble table beside her, and (clapping) gave an evil laugh as Clark spun around.

“You know, Smallville, I never thought you had it in you- nice show.”

 

6.“Clark!” Lex managed to hiss. “Pete.”

On the couch, Pete paled, clenched and un-clenched his fists, glared at Clark, then Lex, then Clark. Before rushing out of the office, he spat:

“You know, Clark, I never thought you had it in you- nice show.”

 

7.“Clark!” Lex managed to hiss. “Principal Reynolds.”

Behind them, on the couch, the principal cleared his throat, frowned at Clark’s flushed and rumpled appearance, and glanced from Clark, to Lex, to Clark.

“Lex, this is precisely the type of scene I wished to avoid.”


	12. Si Operor Ignoro Vos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all just words until someone understands them

"Inconcessus fructus, quot mores ego mos intereo si ego operor ignoro vos.(1)" Lex murmured softly... the words slipping off of his lips. To his ears, nothing in his tone sounded off or provocative or anything like anger or hurt or other justification for Clark's sudden tears.

"Clark, what's wrong?"

"Don't say that again. Please, don't say that. Don't mean that."

"Say what?" Suddenly, it dawns on him..."you know latin?"

Clark nodds miserably and shrugs, "It's a required course."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Lex rasps, finding it incredibly hard to supress instincts that years of suspiscion and mistrust have drilled into him.

"Everything you were saying..." Clark gulped, looking away as Lex remembers every thing he has whispered to Clark in latin and blushes... "You didn't seem to want me to know... even though you were saying them to me."

"That's even more of a reason to tell me." Embarrassed, aching at the thought that Clark had known what he was saying but never reacted, and tired of being suspicious of everyone, Lex is almost afraid to let go of the hurt and suspicions that were his first reaction.

"I know... but," Clark still looks away.

"But?" Lex asks harshly.

"Ut mihi, vos es quoque inconcessus fructus, spiritus de meus animus, quod cruor de meus pectus pectoris : Vos teneo, materia legends es incidere ex.(2)" Clark meets Lex's eyes... frankly, hopefully, anxiously waiting for Lex's reaction.

Then grins, realizing that for all of the languages that Lex can speak fluently -- even curse in-- he's speechless.

***

Translations

(1) Inconcessus fructus , quot mores ego mos intereo si ego operor nescio vos.---

Forbidden fruit, how many ways I will die if I do not know you.

(2) Ut mihi, vos es quoque inconcessus fructus, spiritus de meus animus, quod cruor de meus pectus pectoris: Vos teneo, materia legends es incidere ex.---

To me, you are also forbidden fruit, the breath of my soul, and the blood of my heart: You know, the material legends are cut from.


	13. Lint Pickers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before Cassandra dies her comforting words have some hope for Clark, but as time passes, only the images remain.

Watching Lex arrogantly perch on the hood of his ridiculously expensive sports car and wait for Clark, Jonathon stabbed the pitchfork into the ground as Clark burst out the door and ran to greet Lex with a quick hug.

“Hello, Mr. Kent.”

“Lex.” Jonathon growled — the only greeting Lex would get.

“Thanks for letting Clark off today.”

“He’s been working hard lately.” Jonathon hedged “But, he has a few chores later, so not too long. Okay?” Jonathon almost enjoyed the slight displeased downturn at the corner of Lex’s smile.

Although Lex’s stiff posture screamed that he was attempting to show how very much he was *not* touching Clark, Jonathon’s smirk died as Lex unconsciously plucked a small fleck from Clark’s plaid over-shirt then brushed off the edge of his shoulder, before surveying Clark with approving eyes.

His attention seemed as intimate as Martha’s lint-picking.


	14. Eggs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Challenge 1: Clark's afraid

Over here, Lex.” Clark’s voice echoed from the general direction of the chicken coop.

Glancing forlornly at his shoes, Lex hesitated then shrugged and followed the echo.

“Almost ready?”

“Well…” Clark’s voice sounded like anything but ready to go.

“Did your father change his mind?”

“No.”

“Then, what’s wrong?”

“Mom, usually does this.”

Turning to look down the second row, Lex saw Clark leaning awkwardly over one of the nests lifting an egg like it was a touch sensitive detonator.

“Clark?”

“I need to finish these before we go.” Clark replied miserably pointing down the 30 foot row.

“How long have you been at it?”

“Since you called.”

“An hour ago?” Lex questioned, but saw the problem immediately.

Lex walked up and gently wrapped his arms around Clark’s waist pressing his hips suggestively, whispering, “Relax, I trust you with fragile objects all the time.”


	15. Night Skirmishes

The first time it happened, he nearly broke my collar bone. Not too great of a concern, it would heal swiftly.

The second time, he shattered my kneecap kicking me out of bed. He apologized for several weeks after and slept on the couch for a month.

The third, fourth, and fifth times were only minor injuries, and so weren’t worth mentioning when he woke up. But when his hand clutched the blankets narrowly missing my groin, I had had enough.

With a hard kick, I sent him rolling off the bed.

“Lex? Wha….”

“Get your own f-king blankets, Clark.”


	16. Gimme a Reason

His gift —St. George’s Armor— a lead box sits on the table, a painful centerpiece that Lex desperately wants to take back. But, Clark can reach it faster, and wants to release the dragon inside: Vann’s kryptonite bullet. While the gun in Clark’s hand is still empty, Lex still has a chance.

“Give me the box.”

“Gimme a reason.”

“Your parents.”

“Enough once.” He opens it.

“Your destiny.”

“Cassandra’s vision… Jor-El’s vision” ... More Dragons yet to be.

“Our destiny.”

“The stuff legends are made of? ... Legends aren’t real, Lex.”

Lex’s lips feel real enough to hold the dragons at bay.


	17. Heavenly Bodies

Clark glanced back down at the notes he had scribbled on the pad as he left the computer:

2005 July 8.10 UT: m1=12.4, Dia.=0.8', DC=3 ... 20 cm SCT (133x) .

and rechecked the telescope’s settings.

“What’s its name again?” Lex asked as he set Clark’s drink just out of reach.

Smiling at Lex’s ever so subtle attempt to get his attention, Clark answered “The Juels-Holvorcem Comet.”

“I simply don’t understand the attraction.”

“Really… a heavenly body that speeds through the night, with an icy exterior, and a great tail? I would have thought that it’s obvious why I’m attracted.”


	18. Touchy Subjects

“Why are you doing this?” Lex screamed at Jor El.

“Kal has brought shame to the family of El.” The whips of energy tearing at Clark’s skin flared - as did his screams.

“Impossible.”

“You are incapable of understanding shame, human.”

“Perhaps, but, if he is the last of the line and those who would have judged the El family have also died—they are beyond suffering shame.”

The cave suddenly stilled as Jor El vanished.

When Lex helped Clark stand, he whispered into his ear: “If he reacts like this to your suit, maybe we shouldn’t mention that we’re dating.”


	19. No, You Don't.

Lex was almost, but not entirely surprised.

He had known that Clark would break down sometime and that he would be there when it happened. He just hadn’t expected to find Clark staggering drunk.

“Clark, I’ve been trying to call, all night; are you okay?”

“No.”

 _Smooth Lex, what did you expect? His father just died._

“I’m…in love.” Clark answered as though he had just finished drinking poison.

Silence seemed the only safe answer there, but instead, Lex murmured softly, “I know.”

Clark turned, caught Lex’s chin gently between his fingertips, and kissed him lightly – murmuring sadly, “No, you don’t”


	20. Dork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 500 words

Just to be certain, Clark checked and re-checked every cabinet - because if he didn’t and challenged Lex’s intricate organizational style, he wouldn’t live it down until Easter.”

“Lex?”

“Hmm?”

“Have you seen the marshmallows?”

“Mmhmm.” Lex’s voice echoed from the office.

Great, Lex was in one of his less communicative moods.

Clark grimaced hoping that he hadn’t interrupted Lex in the midst of reading his billionth stock report of the day or something equally important on Thanksgiving day … when he had promised to take the day off for their first Thanksgiving with the whole family — including Lion-El.

Clark shook his head as he tried to come up with another version of the strange Jor-El-Lionel combined parent, who seemed to be keeping each other in check on the condition that --when their sons finally decided to rule-- it would be as equal partners. But, so far he still hadn’t been able to come up with anything better than Lex’s pun-ish moniker.

“Clark?”

Shoot, he must have interrupted something important, otherwise Lex would already be back into reading it until Clark finished. So much for promises.

Clark didn’t think too closely on that one- realizing how many he’d broken. Still, he’d hoped that Lex would make time for him when they hadn’t been able to see each other very much lately.

“Uh. Where are they? I need them for the yams?”

“In here.”

“Why are they…?”

Cocking his head to the side, Clark followed Lex’s voice to the office where he happily discovered Lex perched on the couch, dressed in casual clothes, and …

“Lex…” Stopping short at the coffee table, Clark took in the mischievous glint in Lex’s icy-cerulean eyes and barked a short happy laugh, uttering in surprise, “You are such a dork!”

Recognizing Clark’s surprise at simply finding him away from the desk, Lex grinned as he pierced a lemon yellow, almond white, mint green, and cotton candy pink (ATGC) sequence of marshmallows and attached them to the model DNA helix painstakingly constructed on the coffee table between them, shook his head, and asked “Red undies over blue spandex with disco boots, and I’m the dork?”


End file.
